The hunger games - Peetas Point Of Veiw
by aquajord
Summary: Peeta POV of The Hunger Games - It's my first story so please, no hate?
1. Prolouge

** Prologue.**

It's the first day of school and my dad's walking me to the gates when he stop short and crouches down to my level,  
"You see that girl over there." My dad points to a small girl with two braids and a red checkered dress. "I wanted  
to marry her Mother but she ran off with a Coal Miner"  
I just let my mouth hang open and gasp,

"A COAL MINER! Why would she marry a coal miner if she could've had you!"

"Because when he sings... even the birds top to listen"

I hear the bell ring and run into school replaying that last conversation with my dad.  
As i walk into class, my teacher starts to herd us into our music assembly and sits us down. She starts doing regestraition  
and i find out what that small girls name is. Katniss. Our teacher sits me down next to Katniss and i start to feel this  
tingly feeling as our knees touch. Then i get a look at her, dark olive skin, long dark brown hair and deep grey eyes that  
pull me into their gaze. As i stare at Katniss, she turns around and glares at me then turns back to the front as our  
teacher starts our music lesson.  
"Right class, who knows the valley song?" She asks.  
I take another look at Katniss and see her face light up as she raises her hand up at an unbelievable speed.  
"Okay Miss Everdeen, would you like to sing the Valley Song for us?" Miss asks.  
Katniss nods her head frantically and clambers onto the little stool Miss set up at the front of the class.  
Then She starts singing, a beautiful song emerges from her mouth and surrounds us all and even Miss looks starstruck.  
Then i notice the birds outside have gone quiet and then, and only then do i realize.  
I'm in-love with Katniss Everdeen.

**A few years later:**

I'm sat in the bakery kneading some dough, Mom's looking over my shoulder and yelling at me the whole time. But my mind is on something else, Katniss.

Ever since that day seven years ago, i've been in-love with her and today our Teacher, Mr Dakney, put us in the same team for sports. I know its only a tiny thing but since shes a Seam kid and i'm a Merchants kid, we never really cross paths much, so today i got to spend the WHOLE day with her!

Suddenly my thoughts are interrupted when Mom stop yelling at me but at someone outside. And it doesn't take me long to figure out who it is. I see the familiar braid and burn with sympathy for her, then i burn with anger at my mom.

"Oi you, yeah you, you little Seam brat! Stop pawing through our trash and GET LOST!" i hear my Mom screech.

I look out the window and see a very emaciated Katniss frozen to the spot, looking terrified at my Mother. I distract my Mom and send her upstairs for enough time to burn a couple loaves of bread. But i'm to slow and Mom catches me in the act and slaps my across my face with a rolling pin.

"Go take those out to the pigs, they're the only ones who in there right minds would eat burnt bread!" My Mom yells at me and shoves me outside into the pouring rain.

Without thinking what im doing, i scratch off the burnt bits of the loaves and feed them to the pigs and throw the rest of the bread to Katnis,s who just stares at me. I walk inside and sink behind the counter top, so i can watch Katniss hesitantly run away.

The Next day:

I've been trying to talk to Katniss all day, but i cant get myself to just say hi, but i have seen her a few times staring at my lump under my eye where my Mom hit me yesterday. Finally, as the last bell goes i'm just about to go talk to Katniss when she catches my eye and blushes - not brighter than me of course - then turns around and picks a dandelion.


	2. Chapter 1

*_open your eyes Peeta, it's JUST a dream.*_

__I cant open my eyes. But i wish i could. How many times have i seen Katniss get reaped for the Hunger Games, how many times do i watch her die in front of me, how many times do _I _kill her!

_*just open your eyes Peeta*_

__This time i'm able to and i immediately get up and shower. I get dressed into the outfit my Mom laid out for me today, cos i gotta look smart if im to go to the Capitol today. When i'm finally done, i walk downstairs and get my breakfast sorted. Toast. I eat it then walk over to the Square where all 8000 of District 12's population is standing, waiting for the Reaping. I sign in and walk over to the area marked off for male 16 year olds and wait.

Then i see the familiar braid come bobbing through the crowd and standing in the area for female 16 year olds. I'm only a couple feet away from her, and i'm just about to say Hi when im interrupted by one of District 12's mentors, Effie Trinket.

"Welcome to the reaping of the 74th annual Hunger Games!" She shrills in her annoying Capitol accent.

She reads out the dull Treaty of The Treason and i zone out. She goes on like this for about 5 minutes when she suddenly stops and pipes,

"Now, as always, Ladies first..." Effie reaches her hand into the first of the 2 bowls and I hope that it's not Katniss. And it's not, it's,

"Primrose Everdeen!"

I know immediately that it's Katniss' little sister. Primrose starts to walk to the stage when suddenly.

"I VOLUNTEER!"

Suddenly i see my nightmares come true, as i watch Katniss march up the isle to the stairs. As she walks up the stairs Effie asks,

"Whats your name?"

"Katniss Everdeen."

"Well, i bet my buttons that, that was your little sister! Didn't want her to take all the glory, eh?"

I mentally scream at the stupidity of this woman, so when she asks for everyone to give a round of applause to Katniss, i'm the first to do District 12's old symbol, so i hold my 3 middle fingers to my lips then hold them out to Katniss, and all of a sudden, everyone around me does the same.

"Okay then," Effie trills "Time for the boys!"

Again i pray that it's not me.

"Peeta Mellark!"

I just stand there, stunned as everyone turns to face me. So i try to hide my emotions and mount the steps to my death, because no matter what, i'm gonna make sure Katniss gets out of this alive.


	3. Chapter 2

I take one last look at district 12 as im shoved into the Justice Building. Just as im turning around i catch some tall boys eye as he mouths something to me, something like 'look after her'. Before i have time to process what he just said im shoved into a luxurious room in the Justice Building and locked in. I stalk around the quiet room, every so often smashing something to let my anger out, until my parents walk in. My dad walks in sobbing and i run over to him and hug him, which is strange considering im about to be hacked into loads of tiny pieces by other tributes. But instead of hugging me back, my dad picks me up and places me on the small chair in the middle of the room.

"Look son" he says under his breath because Mom is in the room "I know you love Katniss, but you've gotta come home. For me."

I try to interrupt but he continues.

"I don't care Peeta! You will come home, you hear me?"

Then he leaves with a small bag of cookies in his left hand.

"Well, that was interesting." My Mom starts. I forgot she was in the room. "Well, maybe district 12 will have a victor this year," she pauses for effect and for a second i actually think shes gonna encourage me "she's a survivor that one."

Then mom leaves.

I'm about to cry when i hear the door creak open. I thinks its my mom, and i'm about to scream when I see Delly Cartwright, my best friend walk in tearfully.

"_Oh God! Oh God, Oh God, Oh God! Peeta i'm SO sorry!_ _I should've done something!" _She rambles on like this till I stop her.

"Look Delly, there's nothing you could've done, alright! I'm a goner! The girl i love is my opponent here!I'll have to KILL Katniss Everdeen!" I shout at her.

Only then do i register the hurt in her eyes as she starts to back out of the door, i run to her and give her a tight hug. Then she kisses me on the lips. Not the kind of kiss you give to a friend, but the kind of kiss that means something. After she kisses me she turns bright red and stammer out

"Stay alive"

Then she's gone.

Then the tears roll down my face.

Then the Peacekeepers walk through the door.


	4. Chapter 3

As Effie walks us to the train, I steal a few looks at Katniss, like I used to all those years ago. And again whenever she catches my eye I blush violently and look away. As I look at Katniss, i notice how strong she looks, even after being selected to die. She looks better then she did before and she's holding a bag exactly the same as what my Dad was holding before he left me in the room. Finally Effie Shoves me on board the train somewhat elegantly and tells me to follow a Capitol worker into my room. I do as i'm told and i'm lead to a room bigger than the downstairs bakery at home, so as i thank the worker and ask her to leave i walk around the room, gliding my fingers across the varnished wooden furniture - Mahogany I think - until i face the bed. A huge, ornate piece of furniture that looks like it should be in a museum because of its elegant carving and patterns, so without thinking i spring onto the bed and fall asleep, still in my reaping outfit.

_'Katniss!' I scream,_

_'Peeta! Help me! Please!' i hear her yell back to me._

_So i run across the barren dessert, swim across the boiling sea, trek through the massive mountains until i find her. Beautiful as ever, if a bit dirty and in pain. I'm about to sprint across to save her, like the Prince Charming's in all the fairy tails my Mom used to read to me when i was little, when a huge white lizard comes bounding out._

_But it's not a lizard. I mean, what kind of lizard is over 2 meters tall and stand stand on it's hind legs as easily as a human. Then i realize. It's a Mutt. Just as i reach to grab my sword, the Mutt yanks Katniss' head back by her hair with its claws and goes in to take the death bite..._

__I wake up with sweat pouring down my face and body, paralyzed in fear. It takes my five minutes of pacing around my room to convince myself that it's not real, that Katniss is still alive and is probably just behind the wall parallel to my bed. So when i finally regain my sanity, i trudge over to the shower room and have a shower. And it's AMAZING! Just press one button and you've got a pleasant warm, shower with rose scent, or press another and get a cold shower with a mint scent. As i get out i grab a random top and pair of trousers from the giant set of drawers that Effie said i could use anything out of it and get dressed. So i stroll out of my room and go to the dining car, where i finally get to meet the famous Haymitch Abernarthy.

"Great way to wake someone up." He mumbles in a slurred tone as i walk in. "Not like I care, I was awake already. But i guess that... _Katniss_ might not like it to much..." He adds, adding emphasis on Katniss' name.

And just at the mention of her name i blush and he smirks.

"Anyway... congra-" He starts but before he can finish, he barfs all over the floor, barely missing my bare feet.

"Oh, my..." Just the smell of it make me wanna throw up, so i run out of the car and get a Capitol assistant to clean him up. Instantly i for some reason feel guilty and follow him into the dining car where someone else is picking him up and cleaning him up, so i decide to walk around the train. As i'm about to walk into my room i hear an ear piercing scream and hesitantly walk towards it. When i get to the door where the scream is loudest, i don't know why but, i walk into the room and stop short. It's Katniss' room.

Again, i walk slowly towards her and stop about 30 centimeters from her face. Then, as if to comfort her in her sleep, i stroke her face and gently place a stray clump of hair that's covering her cheek. Instantly she stops screaming but still looks like shes in pain so i leave. And for some reason i feel embarrassed. So before anyone can see me sneaking out of Katniss' room and gets the wrong idea, i scamper into my room and close the door behind me and slowly sink to the floor with a giant sigh.

Then i hear the door lock.


	5. Chapter 4

I quickly jump up as i hear the door lock and start frantically shaking and pounding at the door.

"Help! Someone!" I yell

I hear someone stamping along the corridor and yell louder only to have the door flung open by Effie Trinket in a rage.

"Manners!" She whisper - shouts. "It's 7 'o'clock, what do you think your doing!"

"Someone locked me in here!" I yell back then stop "Wait, its _7 p.m.! _But.. how long have we been on this train!"

She storms out with a hushed "Be quiet!"

I look out of my door and check shes gone then walk back to the dining car to see Haymitch sat in the exact same position he was when i was last here.

"Goodbye Peeta. I'm taking a nap" He grunts, less slurred but to formal for my liking.

Then he walks out from the opposite door that i came in from.

I grab the seat next to where he was sat and sit there for a while when i'm about to grab some bread rolls when Katniss walks in with Effie, looking just as beautiful. As i look at her i can feel the blood rushing to my cheek again and look down into a cup that i hadn't noticed before.

"So where's Haymitch?" Effie chirps brightly.

"Last time i saw him, he said he was going to take a nap." I say.

"Well, it's been an exhausting day!" Effie says, and i think for some reason, that shes rather relieved that Haymitch isn't here.

She and Katniss take the seat opposite me and then the supper comes in.

And it comes in courses; Thick carrot soup, green salad, lamb chops and mashed potatoes, cheese and fruit, a chocolate cake. And through out the meal, Effie keep reminding us to save space because there's more to come, but i just stuff myself because i might as well because im going to die anyway.

"At least you to have decent _manners_!" Effie Trinket chirps just as we're about to start the desert. "Last year, the pair just ate everything with their hands like savages! It _completely_ upset my digestion!"

I all but slap her as she comments about the manners of last years tributes, because they we're friends of mine from the Seam, who NEVER ONCE had enough to eat. So when they did have food, table manners where the last thing on their minds. As i'm the Bakers son i was brought up with manners and i know Katniss' mother grew up in the Apocrathy across the square, so she must have been taught. But to show a point to Effie, i watch Katniss eat the rest of the meal with her fingers, and i nearly copy her, but Effie's expression stops me. Then when she finishes, Katniss wipes her hands on the table cloth, making Effie purse her lips.

After eating i'm starting to feel sick, and Katniss doesn't look to good either, and i feel like i'm about to puke, but i decide to try to hold onto it for the sake of my dignity. Effie leads us into another compartment, so we can watch the Reapings. None really stick out to me, apart from Beautiful girl from 1, a Huge boy who volunteers from 2, a boy about my height with a crippled foot from 10 and a 12 year old girl from 11. Finally they show 12, with Primrose being called and Katniss volunteering, the desperation clear in her voice. So clear that i look over to her and fight the urge to hold her hand. Then they show all of us giving Katniss the symbol, zooming in on me slightly. Then I'm called, and i'm mortified by my expression, the fear plain in my eyes, as i mount the stage. Finally the Capitol anthem is played, and the screen goes blank. Leaving us in silence. Until Effie Grunts "Your mentor has alot to learn about presentation. Alot about televised behaviour.

Without realizing i laugh suddenly, "He was drunk." i say. "He's drunk _every _year!"

"Every day!" Katniss adds, smiling slightly.

"It's funny how you two find this amusing, you know your mentor is your lifeline in the world of the games, the one who advises you, lines up your sponsors and dictates the presentation of any gifts. Haymitch can well be the difference between your like and your death!" She rants, completely unlike her.

Just then, as if on cue, Haymitch staggers into the carriage, more drunk then earlier on, "I miss super?" he asks in a slurred voice. Then he vomits all over the floor and falls in the mess.

"So laugh away!" Effie sings, and skips around the drunken Haymitch, and out the door.


End file.
